Haunted House
by Syreneh
Summary: One-shot. Por las manipulaciones de Alice y Rosalie, Bella debe enfrentar su más grande temor: la casa embrujada. Temblando de miedo decide hacerlo para no tener que hacer otra cosa aún peor; pero, quien sabe, cualquier cosa puede suceder.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Esta historia sufrio unas leves modificacion gramaticas porque, Dios, nose ni como me entendia a mi misma. Enjoy ;)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es mio nenes, sino se los juro que no estaria en mi decrepita computadora en medio de una casa fea en un publecin, no señores; estaria living la vida loca en Phoenix, pero no soy Stephenie Meyer so... aqui estoy.

volvi y con nueva histooria! wuju me ha dado un arranque de inspiracion masiva y... bueno, esto fue lo que salio mesclando mi exagerado miedo a todo y a mi pareja favorita en todo el universo=) haha la verdad si me dan pavor las casas embrujadas, jamas entro a la que hacen en las kermeses de mi escuela, a menos claro que yo asuste ahi, lo malo es que me ahogo con el humo que ponemos:( haha creo que ya me he desviado del tema, mejor me callo y ustedes lean como las niñas lindas y bonitas que se que son..

_**~Haunted House~**_

_"Have you ever had that feeling when you meet someone and you know _he _is the one?"_

**_..._**

_Vamos, Bella. Tú puedes hacerlo, inhala, exhala…_

– Anda, Bells. Hazlo, o ¿Es qué tienes miedo?

– Cállate, Alice. Y no, claro que no tengo miedo, Isabella Marie Swan jamás tiene miedo. Solo estoy… un poco... ansiosa –al menos había tomado esas lecciones de actuación que me obligaron ciertas personas que se hacen llamar mis "mejores amigas" a llevar pues si no hubiera sido así nadie me hubiera creído.

Bueno, quizá solo Charlie, mi padre, pero en estos momentos no cuenta.

– Okey, pero recuerda siempre que si fallas… Bueno, Eric te estará esperando para su _cita_ –dijo Rose, fingiendo estar triste aunque en realidad todos sabíamos que disfrutaba de lo lindo, haciéndome temblar.

Entonces en mi mente se forma la imagen de ese espantoso chico de ojos rasgados, cabello horriblemente grasoso y _graves_ problemas de acné. Iugh, que asco.

La pequeña chica de cabello rojizo delante de mí avanzó un paso, cada vez me hallaba más cerca de mi perdición: la mansión embrujada.

Algo completamente ridículo, créanme, lo sé, hay ciertas personas que me lo recuerdan cada cinco minutos. Pero ese ha sido mi más grande miedo desde que era una niña, y por esa misma razón mis llamadas "amigas" me habían obligado a hacer esto o a tener una cita con Eric Yorkie, el nerd de la escuela y obsesionado en mi no sé por qué, estaban Alice y Rose que eran mejores que yo, incluso Lauren, la zorra oficial en todo el instituto.

Voltee hacía mi derecha para encontrarme a Alice alias pixie malevolo abrazando a Jasper, su novio y gemelo de Rosalie, por la cintura con cariño pero una mirada burlona hacía mí, él tenía una sonrisa picara que hacía soñar a Allie y Rose reía fuertemente apoyándose en el puesto de dulces que tenía enseguida; todos ello disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, traicionándome, humillándome...

De pronto sentí un golpe en la espalda que interrumpió mis autocompadecientes pensamientos.

– ¡Hey!

– Lo siento –dijo una hermosa y musical voz, y al voltear hacía atrás me encontré con el dueño de la voz.

Era un chico alto, yo apenas le llegaba al hombro, de alborotado y revuelto cabello de un muy poco común cobrizo que le daba un aire de misterio, piel muy pálida, incluso más que la mía, y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían dos soles bajo el agua cristalina; era musculoso, lo cual se lograba apreciar mejor por la camisa que le resaltaba sus músculos, todo en él era increíblemente perfecto.

– No importa –dije completamente sonrojada y con mi voz temblando penosamente. ¡Diablos!

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? No, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo tan tonta y mirarle sin disimulo? Seguro ahora creía que yo era una loca maníaca compulsiva que acosaba a todo a quien se encontraba.

Voltee de nuevo para enfrente y vi que el "mayordomo" salía por las puertas gigantes; era viejo, de poco cabello cano, se parecía al de "La Mansión Embrujada" y estaba casi segura de que olía como jamón y gato, al igual que mi antigua profesora de historia.

– Ya pueden comenzar a pasar, en grupos de diez que irán divididos en parejas. Y, recuerden siempre; no todo es lo que parece y, no hay vuelta atrás, nunca. Disfruten de su visita a la mansión –al principio su voz era tétrica, pero luego cambio y se hizo alegre y muy amable, cosa que solo hizo que me dieran aún más escalofríos.

En ese momento estuve a punto de echarme para atrás y salir corriendo como niñita llorando por su mamá pero me contuve como pude; después de todo Renée no se encontraba aquí, seguía en Phoenix.

Se hizo a un lado, y, con un chillido horripilante, ambas puertas se abrieron para dejar paso a un espeluznante pasillo al que le seguían unas escaleras interminables.

Mi pareja resultó ser, gracias al bendito destino, ese chico, al que por no saber su nombre había decidido llamarlo "ángel" por razones obvias para todos.

Estaba temblando de miedo, totalmente paralizada y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado el recorrido, cuando sentí algo en mi hombro.

– ¡Aaah! –chille horrorizada.

Dos fuertes brazos me tomaron por los hombros y me dan la vuelta hacía la izquierda para toparme otra vez con esas hechizantes esmeraldas. – Tranquila –dijo el ángel –, solo fui yo –esbozó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me comenzara a derretir –. ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida.

– Estoy bien –respondí mientras ponía su mano en mi frente, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

– Por cierto, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen –dijo después de "salvarme" de un par de zombies que me hicieron quedar afónica como nunca.

– Yo soy Bella Swan –dije con la voz áspera y ronca haciendo que él riera con un hermoso y atrayente sonido.

Algo me picó entre las costillas haciendo que tomara la mano de Edward hasta casi el punto de quebrarla.

– Lo siento –dije apenada.

– No importa –dijo con la sonrisa torcida y volviendo a tomar mi mano, cosa que no me molestó para nada.

Corrimos aún tomados de la mano por los interminables pasillos; yo tratando de huir de mis tontos temores y deseando pasar más tiempo con Edward y él divirtiéndose de mis tontadas y riéndose con su musical risa que cada vez me gustaba más y más.

– ¡Aaaahhh! –chille cuando salió un tipo idéntico al de "The Texas Chainsaw Masacre": Leather Face.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos tratando de huir de nuestro supuesto perseguidor.

– Demonios. Siempre van tras de mí.

– Eso es porque eres la que más se asusta. Si no fuera así no te perseguirían siempre –me explicó.

Así que, aunque era muy difícil, decidí intentar lo que Edward dijo: no asustarme.

Justo ahora nos encontrábamos pasando frente a una puerta de madera que se veía podrida, incluso se podía sentir que _algo _iba a salir de ahí en cualquier momento. Era tan obvio que no pude evitar pensar en lo ridículo que era espantarse por algo así.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, no me asuste.

– ¡Guau! ¿Viste, Edward? ¡No me asuste! –yo estaba que reventaba de la emoción, incluso brincaba al igual que Alice, cosa que era muy divertida, con razón lo hace tanto.

Y, en un ataque de adrenalina, abrace a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, y en vez de separarme de él me quede en shock total disfrutando de ese extraño cosquilleo que recorría mi piel y se refugiaba en mi estomago.

Con una lentitud increíble aunque usaba todas mis fuerzas y la poca voluntad que tenía, comencé a separarme de Edward sufriendo con cada centímetro que aumentaba la distancia que había entre ambos.

Pero contrario al rechazo que me esperaba de su parte, rodeó mi cintura gentilmente con sus largas y fuertes manos, atrayéndome hacía él, impidiéndome alejarme y aliviando el extraño dolor causado por el vacio que había entre nosotros; no me había dado cuenta de cuando baje la mirada, pero al volverla a subir me tope con esas esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente, penetrándome, mirando el interior de mi alma. Me encontraba toda sonrojada, jamás había esperado sentir algo así, era la primera vez que sentía esa fatal atracción que me hacía sentir obligada a mirarlo a los ojos; nuestras narices se rozaban y su dulce y embriagador aliento me mareaba.

Lo único que podía ver o sentir era _él_, su musculoso cuerpo contra el mío, como sus carnosos y apetitosos labios me llamaban con demasiada persuasión, me invitaban a probarlos, a sentir su sabor, esos labios eran ahora lo único que existía.

Con una lentitud tortuosa sus labios se fueron acercando aún más y sentí la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y esperar a lo que tenía que suceder, ese tan ansiado beso.

El momento fue perfecto, en una mansión embrujada, con horribles criaturas que podrían estar acechándonos de muy cerca; pero nada de eso arruinó _nuestra _burbuja personal.

Al principio fue solo un pequeño roce que encendió una llama en mí, fue muy dulce, con nuestros labios moviéndose en perfecta sincronía; alce mis manos y las enredé entre su suave cabellera, mis dedos juguetearon con él un rato, maravillándose en su textura. Solo nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo un problema que nos se podía soportar más, dejamos nuestras frentes juntas y respirábamos agitados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Y, si antes, era perfecto, ahora no había palabras suficientes para describirlo; sus labios estaban hinchados y muy rojos por el beso, su cabello estaba aún más revuelto, lo que le daba un aspecto misterioso y muy sexy, casi se me salía la baba.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros.

Volteamos y nos encontramos con un par de momias que nos veían con sonrisas burlonas que hacían que toda mi sangre se fuera a mis mejillas.

– Emmm… Ya se tienen que ir, pasara el siguiente grupo –dijo el más alto un tanto incomodo; claro que si él estaba incomodo yo me estaba muriendo de eso.

Ambos nos fuimos riéndonos, parecíamos dos adolescentes enamorados, o al menos yo lo era; entrelazamos nuestros dedos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, estos encajaban perfectamente como si fueran dos piezas mandadas a hacer o si fuéramos uno mismo separado en dos cuerpos.

Pero al final comprendí que todo se había acabado y que mi fantasía se acabaría muy pronto, y en cuanto razone esa horripilante idea todo mi ser se estremeció, definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Salimos caminando lentamente, tenía mi cabello como una cortina entre ambos pues no quería que viera que estaba triste; jamás me había gustado que los demás me vieran llorar pero para mi mala suerte eso ocurría muy a menudo.

– ¿Tienes frío? –me preguntó al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por los hombros; se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos. Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos disfrutando cada uno de los segundos que pase así.

Lejos de donde nos encontrábamos estaban Alice y Rose saludando muy alegres agitando sus manos frenéticamente, si, para lo único que sirven es para traicionarte por la espalda o para que les presentes a un chico lindo, típico.

Y, con sus mágicos poderes aparecieron frente a nosotros como un rayo.

– Hola, Bells –dijo Alice con una sonrisa kilométrica que daba miedo.

– Hola, Allie. Hola, Rose. Él es Edward –estaba que me moría, seguro que ahora parecía que tenía fiebre.

– Hola –dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida, y juro que vi a Rosie sonrojarse sutilmente.

– Mucho gusto, Edward –dijeron al mismo tiempo –. Ehhh… Creo que Jazz nos está buscando por allá, nos vemos –ambas se despidieron con la mano, gracias a Dios captan las indirectas.

Pero para mi desgracia las dos me dieron miradas de "nos debes una explicación y no te podrás escapar de nosotras así que ni pienses en correr".

El ambiente se envolvió en un incomodo silencio que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a romper; hasta que me harte, _tenía _que hablar, o más bien _necesitaba_ oír su voz.

– Ehhh… ¿Cuál es tu cel? –preguntó él justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar.

Le pase mi celular y él me pasó el suyo, teclee mi número y mi nombre, y, justo cuando se lo devolví un _flash _me cegó completamente.

– ¡Ey!

Edward se reía muy fuerte, él ya me había dado mi celular así que decidí vengarme.

– ¡Oye! –dijo tallándose sus ojos.

– Ups.

Mire embobada el celular, se veía tan hermoso y feliz riendo despreocupadamente, espero que no me haya visto.

– ¡Eddie! –canturreó una voz grave a lo lejos –. Deja ya de coquetear y ven ya –un chico alto y muy musculoso se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

Voltee a ver a _Eddie _divertida él se había sonrojado levemente, se veía tan adorable.

– Ya cállate, Emmett.

– ¡Ay! Eddie esta de malas, pobrecito –dijo Emmett con voz aguda causando que estallara en risas –. Pero que mal educado Eddie, no me has presentado, mamá se va a decepcionar mucho de ti.

– Bella él es Emmett, mi tonto hermano. Emmett ella es Bella. Listo.

– ¡Ey! Yo no soy tonto –exclamó haciendo puchero –. Es pura envidia. Bueno, ya nos vamos, Jake anda de malas, y créeme, no lo quieres ver de malas –dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

– Cierto. Adiós, Bella –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

– Adiós –susurre, demasiado tarde quizás.

Me voltee y me encontré con el diablo en miniatura.

– ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Nos tienes que decir en este momento _todo _lo que sucedió en esa mansión, ¡Ahora! –vociferó Alice.

Todos los que pasaron por ahí se nos quedaron viendo. Alice y Rose tenían ambos brazos en su cintura, esperando.

Rayos, hora de torturar a Bella.

* * *

yop y mis locas ideas, no? haha pobre bella, alice y rose la torturaran, pero mejor ay que ahorrarnos esa traumatica parte. creanme, no lo quieren saber.. brrr ya me dieron escalofríos:o aiiii sigo esperando mi edward, pero ya me he cansado creo que necesito maaas cafe... okey he vuelto, pero me gusta mas el capuchino del caffenio, es taan rico, mas ahorita qe tengo frio:D bueno, creo que otra vez me he ido por otro lado el cafe me hace daño... al igual que alice, somos tan parecidas! hoho no les digo lo del cafee wiiiiii! hahaha no se de que me rioo.. no ya no rio, ahora lloro porque recorde que tengo que hacer tarea de world history y español¬¬ creo que mejor dormire, aunque no voy a poder por mi cafecito.. mm

ohh ya se que hacerrr

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullen:***


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Aqui nomas, corrigiendo errores nenes, no me presten atencion y lean, much love.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_¡Jelou! Nada de lo que reconoscan aqui es mio, solo en mis sueños pero eso lamentablemente no cuenta como un derecho de actor:( y mis padrinos magicos no me lo consiguieron, asi como tampoco hicieron que conozca a Justin Bieber:( ¡Que malos padrinos tengo! Jum, ire a conseguirme otros mientras disfrutan de mi creacion con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer:)

¡Jay! Jamas creyeron que volveria, ¿A que nooo? Pero si, Haunted House tiene una continuación por todas las que me lo pidierooon:)

_**~Haunted House~**_

_"Go on, and kiss the girl"._

_**...**_

Mire a la chica que se hallaba frente a mí por milésima vez en menos de cinco minutos. No sabía cómo era su rostro pues tan solo le había visto de espaldas durante toda la pequeña discusión con sus amigas, pero estaba seguro de que sería justo como un hermosísimo ángel. Sacudí mi cabeza burlándome de mi mismo, ni siquiera la conocía y ya comenzaba a tener alucinaciones con ella; ni que fuera una especie de loco acosador.

Retorció su cabello, nerviosa, mientras movía su pie rápida y nerviosamente, su larga cabellera castaña se agitaba de un lado a otro; trate de resistir como pude el impulso que sentía por acariciar esa cascada de chocolate derretido.

Discutía aún con sus amigas, una chica bajita de corto cabello negro que tenía rasgos finos y delicados cual si fuera un duende y una chica que parecía más bien una modelo de pasarela o de las que salían en las revistas que Emmett compraba a espaldas de nuestra madre, con un largo cabello rubio ondulado; que al parecer estaban pasando un tiempo de lo mejor mientras que ella se quejaba constantemente. Ambas se fueron después de unos cuantos minutos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y a punto de dar saltitos de alegría.

Soltó un ligero quejido echando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco. Su delgado y perfecto cuerpo, que estaba cubierto por una falda por arriba de la rodilla con un llamativo estampado y una blusa negra de finos tirantes, se sacudió algunas veces pues zapateó con sus tacones como una niña de cinco años haciendo berrinche.

Di un paso al frente inconscientemente y sentí que mi pecho chocó contra algo frente a mí, baje tan solo un poco la mirada y vi que la castaña frente a mí se sobresaltaba y comenzaba a girarse hacía mi, di un paso hacía atrás pues me hallaba demasiado cerca de ella.

– ¡Hey! –exclamó una cantarina y algo molesta voz frente a mi mientras ella se terminaba de voltear hacía atrás.

– Lo siento –dije nervioso y con la voz un poco temblorosa, tratando de enmendar el haberle golpeado, seguramente estaría enojada conmigo.

La chica era incluso más hermosa de lo que jamás me podría haber imaginado; su rostro en forma de corazón era dulce y delicado, tenía prominentes pómulos que estaban envueltos en una suave capa de piel clara con apariencia de fina porcelana; sus ojos eran grandes y de color similar al chocolate derretido y se hallaban enmarcados por unas espesas y rizadas pestañas negras. Contuve un suspiro, era, por mucho, la chica más linda que había visto en toda mi vida.

– No importa –dijo apenada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un color escarlata que lucía completamente adorable en ella. Se volteo de nuevo al frente con una pequeña sonrisa que lucía terriblemente dulce en ella; sentí que mis mejillas también se colorearon, pero al menos no me veía para ese entonces.

¿Así o más perfecta? Seguramente creía que era un loco psicópata acosador que se obsesionaba con cualquier chica que se le pasaba por el frente, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro que espero halla pasado desapercibido para ella; pase mi mano por mi cabello en un gesto nervioso, una maña que había adquirido desde hacía algunos años. Voltee al frente de nuevo y, después de observarla durante algunos segundos, mire a un anciano que salió de las puertas de la mansión embrujada; a la cual, claro, tan solo había entrado para seguirla a ella.

– Ya pueden comenzar a pasar, en grupos de diez que irán divididos en parejas. Y, recuerden siempre; no todo es lo que parece y, no hay vuelta atrás, nunca –dijo con una voz, se supone, debería de ser tétrica y causar escalofríos –. Disfruten su visita a la mansión –el cambio tan drástico de su voz, ahora alegre, era tan ridículo que tuve que reprimir varias fuertes carcajadas.

Se hizo a un lado y, con un chirrido que casi me perfora los oídos, la puerta detrás de él se abrió para dejar a la vista unas largas escaleras que sabrá Dios a donde conducían. Mire de nuevo a la chica, que parecía que temblaba, y sonreí fascinado de que ella sería mi acompañante durante el recorrido, bendito sea el destino. Di un paso dudoso y me coloque junto a ella, la verdad tan solo había decidido que entraría a esta ridícula atracción porque la vi dirigirse aquí y no pude resistir el impulso de seguirla, menos mal que Emmett decidió quedarse coqueteando con una chica que se encontró cerca de los algodones de azúcar. Era demasiado infantil.

Coloque mi mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla un poco pues aún no comenzaba el recorrido y ya parecía que sufriría un ataque nervioso, soltó un chillido que hirió mis oídos como nunca y me puso la piel de gallina, eso sí que daba miedo. La tome por ambos hombros, ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en las palmas de mis manos al hacerlo, y le di la vuelta para encararle; ese par de chocolates me miraba con las pupilas dilatadas por el susto y no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

– Tranquila –dije al encontrar de nuevo mi voz –, solo fui yo –sonreí pues su expresión era demasiado cómica, parecía una pequeña que temía a la oscuridad –. ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida –si bien era de piel crema ahora lucía con un extraño color amarillento y parecía un tomate por lo roja que estaba, puse mi mano en su frente para revisar si tenía fiebre.

– Estoy bien –dijo con voz poco convincente y ligeramente ida.

– Por cierto –dije después de ayudarla a escapar de un par de zombies que la verdad daban más risa que miedo y cuando dejó al fin de gritar, adoraba como se acercaba más a mi cada vez que se asustaba –, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen.

– Yo soy Bella Swan –dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo que la tenía pero aún así sonando como el canto de ángeles bajados del cielo, reí al ver su expresión confundida al escucharse a sí misma. Le hacía honor a su nombre pues no me podía imaginar a chica más hermosa que Bella, sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

Vi que una mano huesuda y de largos dedos le picó entre las costillas y Bella saltó en su lugar y tomo mi mano muy fuerte, casi hasta el punto de que esto doliera o qué la sintiera entumida, pero no me importó; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que me estaba dando la mano. Mi corazón saltó de alegría.

– Lo siento –dijo apenada, soltando mi mano y haciendo que sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de ella.

– No importa –dije con una sonrisa torcida y volviendo a tomar su mano, un acogedor calor se extendió desde ahí por todo mi cuerpo. El suave sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó más.

Corrimos aún tomados de la mano por los pasillos que se suponía debían de ser aterradores mientras veía como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que pasábamos por una zona más oscura que las demás o caminábamos frente a una decrepita puerta. Me reía cada vez que soltaba un agudo grito que estaba a punto de perforarme los tímpanos pero no me importó, estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar unos segundos más junto a Bella.

– ¡Aaaahhh! –chilló incluso más agudo que antes, haciendo que la sangre se me helara en las venas; voltee a ver qué era lo que había causado que ese grito saliera de su garganta y casi me rio vi a Leather Face, de una película de miedo que más bien daría risa por los efectos especiales tan falsos que tiene.

Me jaló de la mano con una fuerza que no me imagine que podría llegar a tener y corrimos en un intento, al menos de parte de ella, de huir de nuestro perseguidor.

– Demonios –dijo sin aliento –. Siempre van tras de mí –dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas tratando de recuperar algo de fuerzas y aire. Parecía como si de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

– Eso es porque eres la que más se asusta. Si no fuera así no te perseguirían siempre –le explique con una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro al ver como en su cara se ponía una mueca de disgusto, al parecer no se le había ocurrido esa idea tan obvia para mí.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza pensativa, seguro le parecía demasiado difícil y extraña la idea de no asustarse. Pasamos entonces por una puerta de apariencia podrida y que casi se podían ver como saldría algo de ahí adentro, afine un poco el oído y escuche una indescifrable conversación en murmullos incomprensibles. Esperé los gritos de mi hermosa compañera, sorprendido por que estos habían tardado demasiado ya. Voltee a verla con una mueca de asombro y descubrí sus grandes ojos brillando intensamente, tanto que parecían dos pequeños luceros en una noche estrellada.

– ¡Guau! ¿Viste, Edward? ¡No me asuste! –parecía como si reventaría de la emoción, me recordaba demasiado a Emmett la última vez que comió muchísimos dulces... El pasado Halloween. Brincaba por todos lados y soltaba algunos chillidos de vez en cuando, pero de pura alegría esta vez.

Sin que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que algo así me podría llegar a pasar, sentí un par de delgados brazos que me rodeaban lo más fuerte que podían y apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Sentí como de repente se congelaba en su lugar, y como un escalofrío que se me hacía cada vez más familiar cuando estaba junto a ella me recorría enteramente y mi corazón bombeaba demasiada sangre como para que mi cuerpo la pudiera usar en toda mi vida. Con lentitud, aunque parecía algo renuente a hacerlo, se fue separando de mí haciendo que un vacío se depositara en mi corazón que me hacía sentir extraño, como si una parte de mí se hubiera alejado junto a ella. Rodee su cintura con gentileza y la atraje hacía mí sin dejarla escaparse la prisión en la que ahora se habían convertido mis brazos disipando el dolor que sentía segundos antes. Bajó la mirada apenada para subirla de nuevo y toparse con mis ojos; me hechizó por completo con esas grandes orbes de chocolate derretido sin fondo aparente que me habían robado el corazón; por era muy cierto, no tenía ni siquiera una hora de conocer a Bella y ya la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, algo que nunca me había sucedido con ninguna otra chica antes.

Su dulce aliento rozaba mi rostro mareándome y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían que luciera aún más adorable. Baje mi mirada un poco y me tope con sus carnosos labios sonrosados que estaban entreabiertos y hacían que su fregancia me golpeara con más fuerza aún. Esos labios que me hicieron sentir la necesidad de acercarme más a ella aunque nuestros cuerpos parecían estar fundidos en uno solo, esos malditamente apetitosos labios que eran lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros con mis ojos cerrados haciendo tan solo un ligero roce entre ambos, para probar si estaba lista para esto. Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y de pronto mis manos se sujetaban con fuerza a su fina cintura y sentía como tomaba mechones de mi cabello entre sus delicadas manos. Nuestras bocas jugaron en una perfecta danza en la que encajaban perfectamente. Tan solo nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo una necesidad demasiado demandante como para poder ignorarla, dejando aún así nuestras frentes unidas con nuestras narices a punto de rozarse y nuestras agitadas respiraciones se hacían eco en busca de el aire que necesitábamos.

Y, si antes parecía más bien una visión divina que una chica tan normal y sencilla como de verdad lo es, ahora con su cabello un tanto alborotado y sus labios hinchados y muy rojos, se veía demasiado sexy para mí propio bien y quizás también para el de ella.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros sobresaltándonos a ambos. Volteamos y nos encontramos con un par de chicos vestidos como momias que nos veían con sonrisas burlonas que hacían que Bella se volviera a sonrojar.

– Emmm... Ya se tienen que ir, pasara el siguiente grupo –dijo el que era un poco más bajo que yo luciendo un tanto incomodo, aunque claro que comparándose con nosotros dos no tenía ni idea de lo que era estar de verdad incomodo.

Salimos riendo luciendo como un par de adolescentes viviendo su primer amor. Lo cual, quizás, era más cierto de lo que creía en mi caso. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro encajando ahí como si fuera destinada a estar en ese lugar; la abrace más fuerte cuando vi la luz al final de la casa que entraba por la puerta abierta comprendí que quizás ya no la volvería a ver.

Colocó su cabello entre ambos, bien porque estaba triste al comprender lo mismo que yo o por cualquier otra razón. – ¿Tienes frío? –le pregunte abrazándole por los hombros, cerró los ojos y la escuche suspirar mientras yo hacía lo mismo entre sus largos y sedosos cabellos. Sentí sus brazos abrazarme por la cintura haciendo que una sonrisa tonta se pusiera en mi rostro.

– Hola, Bells –dijo la misma chica bajita y de cabello oscuro que había estada chalando antes con Bella, llegando de la nada a un lado de nosotros. Junto a ella estaba la linda rubia.

– Hola, Allie. Hola, Rose. Él es Edward –nos presentó informalmente, con la cara colorada.

– Hola –las salude cortésmente, ambas voltearon a ver a Bella con una mirada que no logre descifrar.

– Mucho gusto, Edward –dijeron al mismo tiempo –. Ehhh... Creo que Jazz nos esta buscando por allá, nos vamos –ambas se despidieron con la mano y se alejaron platicando alegremente y haciendo graciosas señas.

El ambiente se envolvió en un incomodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper; hasta que no lo soporte más pues tenía que oírla de nuevo. – Ehhh... ¿Cuál es tu cel? –le dije justo cuando abría su boca para hablar. Le pase mi celular y ella me dio el suyo, teclee rápidamente mi nombre y número, se lo devolví y la vi mirar con una sonrisa la pantalla. No pude resistir y le tome una foto.

– ¡Ey! –dijo cuando el flash la cegó.

Yo reía muy fuerte, la cara que había puesto era como para morirse.

– ¡Oye! –me talle los ojos cuando ella aprovechó mi distracción y me sacó una foto.

– Ups.

Mire de nuevo embobado la foto de Bella. Aún no podía creer que pudiera ser tan perfecta.

– ¡Eddie! –canturreó la grave voz de Emmett, quien cada vez se acercaba más –. Deja de coquetear y ven ya –me gritó de nuevo ahora enseguida de nosotros.

Bella lo volteo a ver y luego a mí con una divertida sonrisa, mi rostro estaba todo sonrojado, de eso estaba más que seguro.

– Ya cállate, Emmett.

– ¡Ay! Eddie anda de malas, pobrecito –dijo el idiota a mi lado con voz aguda oyéndose demasiado gay y haciendo que Bella estallara en risas –. Pero que mal educado, Eddie, no me has presentado, mamá se va a decepcionar mucho de ti –me dijo tratando de lucir serio, cosa que jamás era.

– Bella, él es Emmett, mi tonto hermano. Emmett ella es Bella. Listo –le dije harto, Emmett era el único que me podía poner de tan mal humor en tiempo record.

– ¡Ey! Yo no soy tonto –exclamó haciendo puchero –. Es pura envidia. Bueno, ya nos vamos, Jake anda de malas, y créeme, no lo quieres ver de malas –dijo dirigiéndose a Bella que tenía aún una sonrisa pintada, veía la escena de lo más divertida.

– Cierto, adiós, Bella –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Adiós –susurró con un tono de tristeza, desee ir de nuevo con ella y abrazarla, pero estaba seguro de que Jacob me mataría si lo hacíamos esperar demasiado.

Seguimos caminando un poco, Emmett tenía una fastidiosa sonrisa que me sacaba de los nervios y que definitivamente no se podía significar nada bueno. – Entonces... –dijo usando un tono bastante tonto incluso para él. Me miró subiendo y bajando sus cejas cómicamente.

– Ya cállate, Emmett –le dije cortante.

– ¡Uy! Eddie se ha enojado –chilló "asustado" –. ¡Necesita a su nueva noviecita! –canturreó con cara de supuesta sorpresa, por lo que decidí ignorarlo, mientras menos le hacías caso, mejor.

Vimos a Jacob ya sentado en el enorme Jeep de Emmett, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos a sus costados apretando sus manos en forma de puños.

Ambos nos volteamos a ver preocupados, no era nada bueno que estuviera enojado.

* * *

_**¡I lovve it! Me likear como quedo:)**_Creo que quedo un poquitiin mas largo que el de Bells, es que Ediie piensa demasiaddooo pero asi lo amoo:D ¡Quiero un Edward! O un Justin Bieber, ¡Lo que sea! Menos un Newton, eso da ascoooo, iugh. Eh tenido el mejor sueño de toda la historia y no lo pude terminar de soñar por el maldito despertadoooorr! jum, no es justo, ¡Era con Justin Bieber! ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! Y lo intente soñar de nuevo, y adivineeen ¡No lo soñee! que mal, llorareee:/ Creo que no tiene mucho que ver con el capi pero lo tenia que sacarr:) Este es la unica continuacion de esta historia hasta ahora, si algun dia se me ocurre algo mas y tengo tiempin le hare algo mas, pero por ahora se queda asi merito

**¡REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


End file.
